Cellular-related quality of service (“QoS”) issues are a significant source of frustration for service providers as well as their customers. Common QoS issues include bandwidth limitations, jitter, delay and latency, packet loss, and interference. QoS issues may result in a number of problems for customers, potentially causing customers to change service providers. In one example, a customer may experience a “dropped call,” in which a phone call unexpectedly ends. In another example, a customer may experience a slow data transfer rate that is not suitable for transferring high-bandwidth content, such as video and music. In yet another example, a customer may experience unacceptable quality of service, causing customer dissatisfaction ranging from annoyance to anger.
Metropolitan areas are commonly populated with skyscrapers and other large buildings and objects. These skyscrapers, when located between a cellular device and a cellular tower, may block the signal between the cellular device and the cellular tower and cause multi-path reflections. The result is that QoS may suffer because communication between the cellular device and the cellular tower may be partly or entirely lost.